1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to projecting a two-dimensional image in color while maintaining low power consumption, high resolution, miniature compact size, quiet operation and minimal vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to project a two-dimensional image on a screen based on a pair of scan mirrors which oscillate in mutually orthogonal directions to scan a laser beam over a raster pattern. However, the known image projection systems project the image with limited resolution, typically less than a fourth of video-graphics-array (VGA) quality of 640×480 pixels, and not in true color. The physical size and power consumption of the known projection systems are relatively high, thereby rendering them impractical for use in miniature, hand-held, battery-operated applications. Also, the low scan rates of the scan mirrors generate objectionable noise and vibration during use.